


Music

by skepticalghouligan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean, Brotherly Love, Other, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skepticalghouligan/pseuds/skepticalghouligan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam never picked music. (No intimate relationship in this one, just brotherly adoration).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music

“Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole.” That had always been the rule in the Impala handed down from father to son, driven across the states. Yet, even when the younger Winchester climbed into the well-worn leather seat on the driver’s side, his hands never went to the cassette deck, never argued with a song selection from his older brother. Dean often wondered why, but never thought to ask.

The reason was simple. Sam left the music selection to Dean because, even if he was driving the car, he was always shotgun to the biggest hero in his world.


End file.
